


your eyes on me (request)

by redbirb



Series: Tumblr Requests 2020 [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha!Jason Todd, Alpha!Tim Drake, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega!Jason Todd, Omega!Tim Drake, Omega/Omega, Scenting, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb
Summary: “Easy, Jay. I got you, I know - Iknow. I feel it too.”
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Tumblr Requests 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971637
Comments: 10
Kudos: 182





	1. the alpha call

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on tumblr from anon : _i can request a jaytim fic about omega/omega or alpha/alpha? thanks ♡_
> 
> I live for ABO AU, thank you for giving me something out of the norm. Not a lot of people ask for Alpha/Alpha or Omega/Omega.

Jason doesn’t like the sickly sweet scent of omegas or the bland linen smell of betas.

Jason Todd is attracted to alphas.

He didn’t understand why that was so strange to everyone else while growing up. Sure, betas smelled comforting and sometimes flowery scents were nice when not overwhelming wafting from happy omegas. But the spicy alpha pheromones he can’t help inhaling leaves a tingling aftertaste in his mouth, a heavy heat settling in his belly. He wants more of it, wants to be surrounded by it, and he doesn’t care that it isn’t the norm, that it isn’t very alpha of him wanting to roll over for another alpha.

Fuck all that.

His brain is muddled, chest heaving as he breathes in deep, knees threatening to buckle. His nose is twitching, buried in the crook of his fellow alpha’s neck, ghosting hot breath over the skin, feeling the other shiver beneath the hands resting on his hips.

“Timmers - Tim, gods, I can’t -”

Tim takes the reins on this one, hands bunching up Jason’s shirt, slipping under to touch the skin beneath. It’s his turn to shiver and shake, a relieved sigh pushing past his lips as he leans further into the warm body against him.

“Easy, Jay. I got you, I know - I _know_. I feel it too.”

Tim does, buzzing along his skin. There’s a tension that threatens to snap them apart, curled around each other like that will be enough to keep them from breaking. Tim is sweating, pheromones mixing in a potent display of testosterone and need. He can’t help the way his palm moves, fingers tracing the ridges of Jason’s ribcage, basking in the warmth he finds there.

“Too hot,” murmurs Jay, lips finding a new home on Tim’s shoulder. They press lightly against cotton, desperate to feel what’s underneath. “Fuckin’ hurts.”

It does. There’s something drilling painfully into his bones, making Tim groan, making him move to soothe the ache that is slowly consuming them.

They’re locked in a room in an underground facility, kidnapped civilians that are waiting for someone to figure out where they’ve been taken. Poison Ivy had laughed as she sprinkled them with some kind of powder, trapping them there to boil and rot. Perhaps she thought as alphas they would kill each other, driven into bloodlust by their heightened pheromones, instinct driving them into violence.

Would her alpha-hating eyes bug out of her head if she knew they were doing the opposite?

Jason finally falls to his knees, Tim’s hand pulling his shirt up in the process of the fall to showcase a chest glistening with sweat. Tim can see his pupils are dilated, eyes nearly black with lust, licking tempting lips as they regard him. There’s something electric in the air that continues to build, waiting to hit a climax and spill over from there.

Swimming and drowning in the feeling, Jason’s hands slip from hips to strong thighs, listening to the hitching of breath. His thoughts have one goal in mind, but he’s not too far gone to take without asking.

“I need, fuck, I just need ya. Anythin’ ya willin’ to give.”

It sounds like a dying wish, a pleading for his last meal. It very well might be if this shit Ivy coated them in sends them both into shock.

He watches the gulp of Tim’s adam’s apple as he decides, a hand weaving into black tresses, a hold firmer than it has any right to be, almost commanding. A breathy moan is pulled from Jason’s chest, the knot in his belly winding tighter.

“Yes,” Tim says, a hint of a growl underlining the word.

And that’s all it takes for Jason to take the plunge he’s been waiting for.


	2. can't ignore you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason died.
> 
> Jason lived again.
> 
> And Jason falls in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request I got on tumblr from anon : _"i can request a jaytim fic about omega/omega or alpha/alpha? thanks ♡"_
> 
> Spicy idea, I would like to expand on this one someday!

Jason protects omegas. Why? Because he is one.

Well, it’s more complicated than that. He believes in the justice of putting an alpha in their place, pushes back at being struck down, snarls and sneers when an alpha or beta thinks he is nothing more than a breeding pot. He fights _so hard_ to exist.

And then he dies.

And then he lives again.

He comes back up breathing fire and wrath, burning brighter than any flame, scorching through the underbelly of Gotham overnight. He has a score to settle, planning and calculating the best way to get even.

Maybe his anger is misplaced. In reality he doesn't give a flying fuck. He wants to _hurt_.

And he does. Bruce and Dick come face to face with their failure while this new kid gazes upon his new worst nightmare.

Vindication and wicked triumph flood through his veins as he looks into those unmasked eyes, the new Robin petrified by his mere existence. _Good_. Let him tremble, let him know how it feels to fear for his life.

Jason laughs when the boy flinches as a knife flicks past a cheek, a thin cut that bleeds the skin red. He moves to cut at the suit, gleeful when a sleeve is half torn away by his efforts.

And then something touches his nose. It's faint at first, a tickle that teases him back into clarity, back into the moment. And he recognizes it with a painful twist of disgust at himself.

The kid's an _omega_ and Jason just threatened to cut his life short with the pointy end of a blade. He can feel his stomach rolling, distressed pheromones spreading like wildfire around them. He feels _sick_ and _wrong_ , terrified of himself.

Then something soft and warm touches his cheek. A soothing scent of dried leaves and peaches pushes away the panic. His gaze follows the length of an arm down, sad eyes staring back at him, one of remorse and understanding.

“It’s okay,” a young voice comforts. “Stay with me.”

Jason died.

Jason lived again.

And Jason falls in love.

\---

Jason hides for awhile. The pain in his chest doesn’t relent after the ordeal with the new Robin. Some may say he’s afraid to face what he’s done, some may say he’s punishing himself, and some may say he was just shy.

He does, however, follow.

“I know you’re there,” calls the boy, Robin, Tim.

How odd to call out to your possible murderer. It makes Jason curious.

“Not gonna shake apart if I come out?”

“No,” conviction and bravery. “So come out.”

Jason holds back a laugh at the challenge, stepping from the shadows like a predator of the night. He’s dressed as the Red Hood again tonight, but is tempted to take off the helmet to see unobstructed. Tim stands before him, unflinching and open.

“Batman too busy to babysit?”

“I can take care of myself. I knew you were already watching.”

Surprise and embarrassment fight for a place on his face, thankfully shielded by the helmet. He hadn’t thought the kid would notice. “Observant.”

A smile, small and a tad bashful. “I was hoping you’d come out on your own.”

“And why is that?”

“Wanted to talk and see you.”

Puzzlement. “After what I did? Ya got a death wish, kid?”

“It’s Tim -”

“I know,” he interrupts, doesn’t back away when the other boy gets closer, close enough to reach out and grab. Tim seems to sense his hesitance and desires, tentatively touching fingers to the black gloves that Jason wears. “Yer a strange ‘mega.”

That smile turns sharper, almost mean. “Look who's talking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, thanks for reading! :) I'm currently working on and taking requests over on my [tumblr](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/). Follow me for sneak peaks to chapters and other writing stuff. Feel free to ask me questions or tell me what you think!
> 
> I am accepting fic requests until Nov. 20th 2020! You can find the post explaining how it works [HERE](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/post/629633548447612928/requests-are-open-for-an-undetermined-amount-of).

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thanks for reading! :) I'm currently working on and taking requests over on my [tumblr](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/). Follow me for sneak peaks to chapters and other writing stuff. Feel free to ask me questions or tell me what you think!
> 
> I am accepting fic requests until Nov. 20th 2020! You can find the post explaining how it works [HERE](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/post/629633548447612928/requests-are-open-for-an-undetermined-amount-of).


End file.
